I'm Gonna Make You Love Me
by Zigglypuff
Summary: Takes place RIGHT after 18part 1. More information inside. Please R&R! On Hiatus


Author's Note: 1- Okay, so I haven't seen the episode yet, but I have seen the previews and the previews show Sadie and Tommy kissing, so this is based off of what I saw, so if you have seen the episode, don't get mad if I messed up the dialogue or anything.

2- This is a Kwude, Kwest and Jude. If you don't like them, then don't read it. Don't leave me hate comments because your thoughts are different than mine. It is as simple as that.

3- This takes place RIGHT after 18 pt 1, so if you haven't seen that episode and you don't want it spoiled for you, don't read this story because it kind of has some spoilers.

4- I'm not sure if this is going to be a twoshot or a story with many chapters. All I know is that this is definitely not a oneshot.

* * *

Jude just finished singing her latest song and walked to the middle of the room where Tommy was standing as well.

Jude: So, what do you think?

Tommy looked around and saw Hunter, so he looked back at Jude and quickly made up a lie. After all hurting her feelings was better than actually having Hunter hurt her.

Tommy: I think you're drunk and you're just embarrassing yourself.

Jude was hurt. Pain took over her face and she could feel her heart breaking in her chest. She ran back to her dressing room and tears began to flow, making her eyes red and swollen.

Tommy decided that it was best just to drink his troubles away, but that didn't work. He only became more drunk if that was even possible. He decided to go to his and Jude's hotel room and stumbled up the stairs on the way. He looked at the numbers on the doors. 'Was it 213 or 312,' he thought to himself. He saw the door of room 312 open and saw a flash of blonde hair. Assuming that it was Jude, he walked into the room.

Sadie was quite surprised when she saw Tommy standing in her room.

Sadie: Tom? What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at Jude's party?

Tommy: Jude...drunk...mean...words...upset...

Tommy couldn't function well enough to complete a full sentence, but he was pretty sure that Sadie got the gist of it.

Sadie: That's okay Tom. You two just keep leading each other on. You deserve someone that won't play with your heart strings.

Sadie was seriously flirting with Tommy and with each word she said, she leaned in closer and closer until Tommy and her lips were an inch apart.

Jude wiped her eyes with a tissue and decided it would be best to go talk to Tommy. She walked out of her dressing room and saw that Sadie's hotel room door was open. Jude walked in because she saw Sadie with someone that didn't look a thing like Kwest. When Jude took a closer look she saw that the person her sister was with was Tommy. Sadie leaned in and kissed Tommy. Jude gasped and ran out of the room with tears streaming down her face. She bumped into someone on the way and tried to keep running, but the person grabbed a hold of her wrist.

Person: Jude? Are you okay?

Jude looked up and saw that the person was Kwest.

Kwest: Jude?

Jude: Tommy was kissing someone else.

Jude managed to say while sobbing.

Kwest: Are you-

Jude: He told me he loved me and I was stupid enough to believe his lies!

Kwest hugged Jude and she cried into his chest.

Jude: And my own sister! She told me she knew about me and Tommy!

Kwest felt his heart break and crumble into a million microscopic pieces.

Kwest: Um…What room did you see this happen in Jude?

Jude mumbled, "312."

Kwest swallowed the lump formed in his throat and walked with Jude to room 312. As he approached the room he saw a sight that tore his heart into even smaller pieces if that was even possible. He walked over to the pair that were making out. Kwest started yelling and Sadie and Tommy broke apart from one another.

Kwest: Sadie! I can't believe you would be cold enough to do this to me or your sister! If you were still hung up on Tommy, couldn't you have at least broken up with me before you stuck your tongue down his throat?! We're through!

Kwest faced Tommy.

Kwest: AND YOU! You've been talking non-stop about Jude for the past two years and then when you two finally go out with each other you get drunk and start making out with her sister, your ex, and my current, well now ex, girlfriend?! I know Hunter is here and that probably brings you some pain, but couldn't you have at least explained to Jude before you started drinking away your pain?!

Jude: Tommy, we're through. I think this is the lowest thing you have ever done to me!

Jude and Kwest walked out heartbroken.

Jude: Thanks for telling Tommy off for me. I don't see how Sadie could ever do that to you. Especially seeing how much you love her.

Kwest: It was no problem Jude. It's the least I can do after all the things I've seen Tommy do to you. You're a sweet girl Jude and if Tommy keeps breaking your heart like this, then you don't deserve him.

Jude: Thanks Kwest. You know, even though we got our hearts ripped out and stomped on, I think we should still have fun. After all it _is_ my 18th birthday.

Jude walked over to her hotel room and dragged Kwest with her. Jude grabbed a bottle of wine that was in a container of ice, grabbed to glasses and poured them each some wine. Jude held up her glass and said, "To a new friendship!"

Kwest smiled at Jude.

Kwest: To a new friendship.

They clinked their glasses and each drank their wine happy that through all their heartbreak they were able to find something meaningful.


End file.
